


küçük at da kuşlar yesin

by GhostBry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostBry/pseuds/GhostBry
Summary: Şehrin hayatı babamın ilhamını kaçırdığında çareyi ancak doğada bulmuştu. Her gününü doğada geçirmek onun vazgeçilmezi olduğunda ise doğanın içine yerleşme fikrini ortaya atan bendim.''Frenk üzümleri, olgunlaşmış kırmızı erikler ve on iki kadeh. Köydeki ilk akşamım bunun gibi sakince geçivermişti. On iki kişilik koca bir aile. Aniden on iki kişilik koca bir aile olduk.''
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	küçük at da kuşlar yesin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serpentherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentherin/gifts), [kkaebhyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebhyun/gifts).



> ne yaptığımı bilmiyorum

Şehrin hayatı babamın ilhamını kaçırdığında çareyi ancak doğada bulmuştu. Her gününü doğada geçirmek onun vazgeçilmezi olduğunda ise doğanın içine yerleşme fikrini ortaya atan bendim.   
  
Babam ile tüm eşyalarımızı arabaya atıp yola koyulduğumuzda bile yaşayacağımız yer hakkında ufak bir fikre sahip değildim. O zamanlar tek dileğim babamın iyi koşullar altında çalışması- bol bol yazması için yani- ve mutlu bir aile olarak hayatımıza devam etmemizdi. Bu değişikliğin bana da iyi geleceğini biliyordum. Arabaya atlayıp babamı beklerken zaman durmuş gibiydi. Köye gitmek için sabırsızlanıyordum. Babamın elleri radyoya gittiğinde kulağıma ninni gelen şarkının ve beşik gibi beni sallayan arabanın kucağına kendimi attım.    
  
Uyandırıldığımda çok vakit geçmemişti. Benzin almak ve arabanın ihtiyaçlarını gidermek için çektiğimiz petrolün tuvaletine doğru yürüdüm. Aynadan yüzümü incelediğimde gözüme ilk çarpan birbirine girmiş siyah kıvırcık saçlarım ve sıcaktan kızarmış yanaklarımdı. Kollarımı sıvayıp musluğu açtım. Suyun soğukluğu yüzüme değdiğinde biraz rahatlamıştım. Üzerimde olan sweatshirti çıkartıp biraz daha serinlemeye çalıştım. Bir tişört ve şortla kaldığımda elimdeki sweatshirtle arabaya girdim. Babamın arabaya girmesini göremeden yine uykuya dalmıştım.    
  
Köye vardığımızda hava kararmıştı. Bu sefer taşlı yollar arabayı sağa sola salladığı için rahatsız olduğumdan uyanmıştım. Kafamı yola çevirdiğimde sağda solda küçük evler dikkatimi çekti. Bazı insanlar evlerin önünde sohbet ediyordu. Bazı evlerin ışıkları kapalı bazılarınınsa tüm kepenkleri kapalıydı. Birkaç tane üç katlı ev görmüştüm. Genelde çoğu büyük bahçeleri olan tek katlı evlerdi. Köyün içinde geçtikçe orman daha da azaldı. Köyün merkezinde birkaç mağaza gördüm. Muhtemelen temel ihtiyaçlar için gerekli olan şeyler buralardaydı.   
  
Birkaç tane de kafe tarzı yer görmüştüm. Köy merkezinden daha uzaklaştığımızda buranın ziyaret ettiğim diğer köylere göre daha zengin olduğunu anlamıştım. Arabamız karşıdaki küçük dağa doğru tırmanmaya başladı. Dağın kenarındaki üç katlı çiftlik evine gitmiştik. Kimse bizi karşılamamıştı. Babama zili çalmayı önerdiğimde gece geç olduğu için telefonlarını aradı. Kapıya babamın yaşlarında biri gelip arabamızı içeri aldı.    
  
Bahçeye park ettiğimizde buranın köydeki tüm evlerden büyük olduğunu yeni yeni kavramıştım. Evin çoğu odası kiralıktı, bunun nedeninin batmaya yakın oldukları yüzünden olduğunu düşündüm. Başka türlü böylesine bir güzelliği neden paylaşmak istemişlerdi ki. Bagajdan valizlerimi çıkarıp evin kapısına yöneldim. Salona girdiğimizde adının Seong Hwa olduğunu öğrendiğim adam bizlere soğuk birer su ikram etti. Ardından en üst kattaki odamıza doğru valizleri yukarı çıkardık. 

Buraya alışana kadar babamla aynı odada kalmaya karar verdim. Yine de valizimi çatı katındaki odama koyup o gece için ihtiyacım olabilecek her şeyi babamın odasına çıkardım. Odada eski tip çalışma masası, iki kişilik yatak ve de küçük bir kanepe vardı. Sanırım kanepede yatacaktım, babam rahatsız edilmeyi sevmezdi. Saat geç olduğu için vakit kaybetmeden uyudum.

Sabah alarm kurmama rağmen erken kalkmıştım. Muhtemelen açık camdan gelen sabah serinliği ve gün ışığı yüzündendi. Odadan çıkıp ortak banyoya girdim. Aynadaki görüntüm dünden daha az beterdi. Bir ara saçımı kestirmeliydim, iyice uzamışlardı. Hafif kıvırcık olması da beni daha pasaklı gösteriyordu. Tarasam da taramasam da dağınık duruyorlardı. Yüzüme soğuk suyu çarpıp ayılmayı denedim. 

Banyodan çıktıktan sonraki işim kendi odama gidip insanların arasına çıkabileceğim kıyafetleri giymek oldu. Dizleri çıkmamış bir eşofman giydim, üstümdeki t-shirt için bir şey yapmadım. Azıcık renkleri solmuştu ama sonuçta uyku t-shirtü olmak bunu gerektirirdi. 

Hafiften acıksam da ortak kahvaltı yapıldığını çok iyi biliyordum. Su içmenin açlığıma çözüm olacağını düşünüp mutfağa indim. Mutfak tahminimden daha büyük ve eskiydi. Her şey kahverengi ve beyaz renkteydi. Mutfağın tam ortasında uzun büyük bir tezgâh ve tezgâhın üzerinde de eski tip ocaklardan vardı. Eski olmayan tek şeyin mikrodalga fırın olduğunu fark ettim. Su içmek için bardak aramaya koyuldum. Çok fazla dolap vardı ve hepsini açıp kaparken ses çıkarıp ilk günden hırsız muamelesi yemek istemiyordum. Yine de şansımı denedim. Açtığım üçüncü dolabın içinden de tencereler çıkınca pes ettim. 

O sırada yanımdaki bir çekmecenin açıldığını duydum. Kafamı oraya çevirince bana su bardağı uzatan bir yetmişli boylardaki sarışın çocuğu gördüm. Utanmıştım. Yine de iyi niyeti biraz olsun beni mahcup olmaktan kurtarmıştı. Onu daha fazla bekletmedim ve bardağı elinden aldım. Su nerede bilmiyordum ve teşekkür bile edemeyecek kadar utanmıştım. Ben dilimi yutmuş gibi davranırken o kendini tanıttı

‘’Ben Byun Baekhyun, Bay Byun’ un ortanca çocuğuyum. Sizi daha iyi bir zamanda karşılamak isterdim ancak kader böyleymiş.’’ 

Tam bir aptal gibi davranmıştım. Ne kendimi tanıtabildim, ne teşekkür edebildim ne de suyun nerede olduğunu sormaya cesaret edebildim. Benden çok daha anlayışlı olan Baekhyun elimden su bardağını alıp buzdolabından bir şişe su çıkardı. Suyu benim için doldururken yine bir şey diyememiştim. Suyu bana uzatınca bu sefer cesaretimi toplayabildim 

_ ‘’Teşekkür ederim.’’ _

Konuştuğumu duyduğunda ellerini boynuna götürdü. Biraz afallamış duruyordu. 

_ ‘’Gerçekten dilsiz olduğunu düşünmüştüm.’’  _

Kendimi kötü hissedip hemen özür dilemek için ağzımı açtığımda gözüme bir şey takıldı. 

_ ‘’Üstündeki…’’ _

Cümlemi bitiremeden yanıt verdi 

_ ‘’Salonda buldum, dışarısının bu kadar soğuk olduğunu fark edememiştim gördüğüm ilk şeyi üzerime geçirdim.’’ _

Üstündeki benim sweatshirtümdü. Muhtemelen dün gece salonda unutmuştum. Yine de ona benden daha çok yakıştığını düşündüm. Ortamın garipleştiğini fark edince daha fazla aptal gibi davranmadan suyumu kafama diktim ve babamın odasına doğru uçtum. Arkamdan kahvaltının saat dokuzda olacağını bağıran Baekhyun’u yine yanıtsız bıraktım. 

Bu sefer beni uyandıran babamdı. Odamda çıkıp daha düzgün şeyler giydim. Evde kalan herkesle- neredeyse- ilk defa karşılaşacaktık ve onlara da kötü bir görünüm yaratmak istememiştim. Üstüme beyaz t-shirt ve kot pantolonumu aldım. T-shirtün üstüne de hırka geçirdim. Sabah Baekhyun’ un dediğine göre hava soğuktu çünkü. 

Aşağı babamla birlikte indik. Kahvaltı sofrası cidden fazla doluydu. Evdeki herkesin masaya toplanmasını beklerken bahçeyi biraz daha inceledim. Evin büyük olmasının nedeni muhtemelen bahçedeki tarla ve ahırın çalışanlarının da kalabalık olmasından kaynaklı olmalıydı.

Kahvaltı esnasında herkes kendini tanıttı. Burada çalışan olmayıp da kalan bizle birlikte sadece üç grup vardı. Sıra bana geldiğinde kısaca ismimi söyleyip geçtim. Baekhyun hala burada değildi ve bu beni az da olsa rahat hissettirmişti. 

Yemeğime iyice dalmışken babam kahvaltı sonrası ne yapmak istediğimi sordu. Kısaca düşünüp okulum açılmadan önce saçlarımı düzeltmemin iyi bir fikir olacağını söyledim. Çiftliğin sahibi Seong Hwa bana kasabaya nasıl gideceğimi anlatırken bisikletini kapının girişine park eden Baekhyun’u gördüm. Muhtemelen konuşmaları o da duymuştu. Sofraya yürüyüp kısaca selam verdiğinde gözlerimiz buluştu. Bana gülümsedi ‘’Bugün kasabada işim var, istersen birlikte gidebiliriz?’’ Teklifini reddedemedim, kafamı sallayıp onayladığımı belli ettim. Kahvaltıdan sonra hazırlanıp salonda buluşmak için sözleştik.

Dişlerimi fırçalayıp son kez aynaya baktım. Saçlarımı fazla kısaltmayı düşünmüyordum sadece normal haline dönseler yeterdi. Banyodan çıkıp alt kattaki salona indim. Evin üç katlı olması beni şimdiden yormuştu. Zaten ortak olan iki banyo vardı ve birini kullanmamıza izin verilmişti. O da orta kattakiydi ve çatı katından her gece buraya inmek beni çok rahatsız edeceğe benziyordu.

Salonda bahçeye doğru bakan tekli sallanan koltukta beklemeye başladım. İçimden buranın evin büyüğüne ait olmamasını diliyordum. Baekhyun beni çok bekletmeden geldi ve elleriyle dışarıyı işaret etti. Ayaklanıp onunla birlikte dışarı çıktım. 

Arkasından onu takip ederken beni evin arka taraflarındaki bir yere çekti. Muhtemelen kullanılmayan eşyaların olduğu bir tür depoydu burası. Hafif rutubetli ve kirliydi. Tüm eşyaların üzeri toz kaplıydı ve örümcekler için güzel yuva olmuştu. Bir süre içeride bir şeyler aradıktan sonra sürükleyerek eski bir bisikleti önüme doğru çekti.    
  
_ ‘’Bisiklet süremiyorum.’’ _

Biraz utanarak söylemiştim ki bana attığı bakışlarla daha da yerin dibine girdim. Sanırım buradaki en önemli ulaşım aracı gençler için bisikletti ve bilmemem yazık olmuştu. 

_ ‘’O zaman bugünlük seni ben taşıyabilirim.’’ _

Önümde tuttuğu bisikleti yere attı ve önüne düşmem için bana eliyle işaret verdi. Sinirlenmiştim. Bisiklet sürmeyi bilmemem benim suçum değildi. Şehirde buna ihtiyaç duymuyordum zaten. Yine de misafir olmanın verdiği sorumluluk yüzünden ses çıkarmadım. Hoş istesem de çıkaramazdım.

Bisikletinin arkasına geçtim. Ellerimle sıkıca oturduğum yere tutundum ve düşmemek adına dualar ettim. Popomu çok acıtmıştı demir teller. En azından kasabaya inebildiğime mutlu olmalıydım. 

Yol popomu acıtan demirlere rağmen çok güzel geçmişti. Yeni yeni sararmaya başlamış ağaçlar, hafif serin bir rüzgâr ve orman kokusu. Tepe aşağı inmek sürücü için kolay gözüküyordu yine de ufak bir dikkatsizlik kaza doğurabilirdi. 

Havayı içime çekmeye çalıştım. Oksijeni ciğerlerimde hissetmek istedim. Gözlerimi kapadım ve sadece tenime değen rüzgârı hissetmeye çalıştım. Tepe aşağı inmek cidden benim için eğlenceliydi.

Aşağı inmeyi durdurup da köye girdiğimizi fark ettiğimde gözlerimi açtım. Etrafa biraz göz attım. Sabahtan pek bir farkı yoktu. Baekhyun bisikleti bir köşede durdurduğunda biraz şaşırdım.

_ ‘’Bakkaldan su alacağım ister misin?’’ _

Kafamı olumsuzca salladım. Baekhyun bakkaldan içeri girince bisikletin yaslandığı direğe ben de yaslanıp beklemeye başladım. Hava Güneş’in de tepeye çıkmasıyla yavaş yavaş ısınmaya başlamıştı. Su isteseydim iyi olurdu diye düşündüm.

_ ‘’Hâlâ adını söylemedin.’’ _

Aniden gelen sesle biraz irkilmiştim.

_ ‘’Chan’’ _

Normal koşullarda da çok konuşkan biri değildim ancak Baekhyun beni daha da geriyordu. Gözleri sanki beni hep yargılıyordu. Stresin tüm damarlarımda dolandığını hissediyordum bakışıyla her göze gelişimde. 

‘’Sadece Chan mı?’’

Derin bir nefes alıp bakışlarımı kaldırıma yönelttim. Her kelimesi beni daha da endişelendirmişti. Yine de cevap vermemenin kabalık olduğunu biliyordum. Kendimi zorladım.

_ ‘’Park Chanyeol’’ _

Gözlerimi bu sefer gözlerinin biraz altına gönderdim. En azından yüz yüze biraz bakabilirdik. Üstündekilere göz gezdirdim. Açık mavi çizgili beyaz bir gömleğin altına siyah pantolon giymişti. Üşüyeceğini düşünmedim çünkü Güneş tam da tepeye vurmuştu. Nereye gideceği hakkında birkaç ihtimal yürütüyorken düşüncelerimi sesiyle böldü.

_ ‘’Memnun oldum Chanyeol. Şimdi yetişmem gereken bir yer var, geç kalmadan gitsek iyi ederiz değil mi?’’ _

Bana gülümseyip bisiklete atladı. Ben de yine arkasındaki demir tele oturup tutundum. Baekhyun çok arkadaş canlısı biriydi. Kelimeleri düzgündü ve hayatının da yeterince düzgün olabileceğini düşündüm. Mantıklı düşünmede iyi iş çıkarır gibi duruyordu. Biraz içlendim.

Ona kıyasla ben herkesle anlaşamazdım. Genelde konuşmayı becerirdim ama Baekhyun gibi insanların yanında daha da mantıksız düşünmeye başlardım. Anlarsınız ya, her şeyiyle tamam gibiydi. Muhtemelen okulda da popüler biriydi, elinden gelmeyecek iş yok gibi duruyordu. Böyle insanlar beni onlar yanımdayken eksik hissettirirlerdi.

Kasabaya giden yolda araçlar fazlaydı. Yine de dikkatini yoldan çekmediği için bir şey olacağını düşünmedim. İki tarafımızda da orman vardı. Bir gün bu ormanlarda yürüyebilmeyi diledim. 

Varış noktamıza iyice yaklaşmıştık. Sırtımı dikleştirip etrafı izledim. Şehir merkezi gibiydi, kasaba tahminimden daha gelişmişti. Fazla ev göremedim. Muhtemelen kasabada kalan halk burada çalışanlardan en fazla iki kat çoktu. Bu kasaba da etraf köylerin buluşma merkezi gibi bir yer olmalıydı.

Baekhyun sokaklardan birine sapıp köşede durdu. 

‘’Şuradaki berber benim favorimdir. Hem ucuz hem iş görüyor. Üçte seni meydandan alırım.’’,

Aceleyle uzaklaşıp beni yalnız bıraktı. Yapacak başka bir şeyim olmadığı için ben de berbere girdim. Biraz sıra bekleyecek gibi duruyordum. Küçük koltuklara oturup sıram gelene kadar duvardaki posterlere yerdeki çöplere baktım.

Saç kesim için koltuğa oturduğumda kendimden beklemediğim bir şekilde berberden saçımı üçe vurmasını istedim. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> böyle çok garip bir başlangıç oldu, iki üç bölüm sonrası nereye gidecek bilmiyorum


End file.
